


MIRRORING

by littledanette



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice References, Body Positivity, Canon Compliant - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Comfort fic, F/M, beej x reader, beetlejuice imagine, beetlejuice prompts, beetlejuice x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledanette/pseuds/littledanette
Summary: Reader discovers a dark secret from Beetlejuice's past and comforts him, helping him overcome his insecurities about his physical appearance. (Oneshot. Relationship: Reader x Beej)
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 118
Collections: Beetlejuice Smut Fics, BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeeeeeee





	MIRRORING

**MIRRORING**

_(BEETLEJUICE X READER)_

  * “ _You’re trembling._ ”   
If you weren’t standing right in front of him, you wouldn’t have believed your eyes. Beetlejuice, _THE_ Beetlejuice, self-proclaimed _Ghost with the Most_ , was not only shying away from you: facing the wall, his head hung, you could see his shoulders actually tremble as he pulled his iconic striped jacket tighter around him. His hair was flashing wildly, locks alternating between shades of deep blue and purple. Too embarrassed to meet your eye, he turned away even more, all but cowering. For once in his afterlife, it seemed he wished he was invisible, after all.   
“BJ,” you called softly, tentatively reaching out and gently placing your hand on his arm, “Can you please tell me what’s wrong?”   
You really couldn’t understand what had happened: just moments ago, everything was going fine. Well, _more than fine,_ actually…
  * The two of you had just started taking your relationship to the next level. After months of harboring feelings for each other and ignoring the obvious chemistry buzzing between you every time you were in close proximity of one another, you’d finally cracked under the pressure. One day, during an improvised pillow fight, you’d ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Hovering above you, Beej had been the first to turn serious: the intention in his eyes was clear, and all it took was a meaningful glance from you for him to pluck up the courage and finally kiss you. Neither of you had been particularly surprised: at this point, it was obvious you’d just been waiting for the perfect moment to act. Things had been going quite well since then - very well, actually - since the fact that you’d finally faced your feelings meant you no longer had to suffer from the frustration of pretending like you weren’t attracted to each other, and you could actually act upon said attraction. 
  * It had now been a week since that first kiss, and it seemed like you couldn’t get enough of each other. You’d been inseparable before, already. But now, you’d both been caught up in a continuous haze of need for affection. It seemed like every moment, one of you was finding an excuse to caress, kiss, squeeze, hug, or otherwise touch the other. Your intimacy had grown quickly, and soft pecks and gentle touches had turned into intense make out sessions on your couch, between slow, deep kissing and languid, longing caresses that explored your bodies and flustered you more than words could say. 
  * Finally, the moment had come: you knew that tonight would be the night you’d go all the way. You were crazy about BJ and you knew he was crazy about you too, but you’d respected each other enough to try and take things slowly, enjoying every step of your new relationship. That is… as long as you could bear it. At this point, you knew it was too tempting for both of you: the make out sessions had skyrocketed, especially over the past couple of days. 
  * In fact, they’d become so intense you’d gotten to the point where just that morning you’d found yourself laying on the carpet of your bedroom, wearing only your panties and your now-unbottoned nightgown, one breast uncovered, cheeks flustered red, with Beej laying besides you in his striped boxers and undershirt, both of you panting for breath after what started as a gentle good morning kiss had escalated into the most sexually charged make out session yet. It had taken you all your willpower to stop: not because you didn’t want to - _quite the contrary_ \- but because you’d already woken up late for work and you’d had to collect yourself before dashing to the shower and getting ready to leave the house within the next ten minutes. When you’d kissed Beej goodbye at the door, he’d lingered a bit more than usual, green eyes gleaming intensely as he stared at you longingly. You’d gently but determinedly forced yourself out of his embrace, promising to come back soon. The parting kiss he’d given you had been filled with promise, and as you left you knew that night would be the night. 
  * The air was already filled with expectation when you returned home. As soon as you set foot through the door, you’d heard a swooping sound as Beej used his power to slam the door shut from the other end of the room. You’d ended up being stuck in a meeting for an hour after your usual schedule, and it had been torture for him to wait. Every extra moment that passed, his dreaded of not seeing you come back at all grew. The sight of you finally coming back to him had literally elevated him: there he stood, levitating in mid air as you stared at each other, a smile tugging at your lips as you looked around and took the scene in. Desperate to do anything to distract himself from your absence, Beej had completely redecorated your living room and cooking corner: there were candles lit everywhere - some floating in mid air - red rose petals sprawled across the counters and the floor, and two full glasses of champagne waiting on the table. You eyed him intently, grinning. “Now…what happened here?” 
  * He floated over to you, laying his feet back on the ground, hunching his shoulders and scratching his hair awkwardly. “I…uh…I just wanted to…y’know…Make somethin’ special…dunno, babes…” Your smile had broadened when you’d seen a small lock of emerald green hair turn bright pink. “It’s nothin’, really…” he continued, but you interrupted him by gently cupping his cheek and grabbing his attention.  
“ _I love it_ ,” you said simply, and you could swear his cheeks flushed the same shade of bright pink as his hair. It was too adorable. Dropping your purse, you pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. His eyes widened, and he happily obliged, meeting you halfway in a soft kiss that quickly turned more demanding. It was useless to think you’d get to dinner: the need bubbling inside you was just too much to handle. Surrendering to his touch, you allowed him to wrap his arms around you and lift you off the ground, carrying you to the couch as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 
  * Already his hands were roaming your body, gripping your thighs and sliding back to cup your ass as you tugged at his tie and started popping open the buttons of his shirt, stopping only to run your fingers through his hair and pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, nudging your lips open with his and sliding his tongue inside your mouth. The slightly smoky, intense, earthy taste that was so uniquely him filled your senses. You kissed him back ardently, biting and nibbling his lips and tugging the hair at the base of his neck. He whimpered softly in your mouth, and you repeated the gesture, harder this time. His whimper turned into a moan, and he hungrily bit down on your jawline, eliciting an equally intense moan from you. By now, you’d ended up sprawled on the couch, with him on top of you. You wrapped your legs more tightly around him, as his hands pushed your dress upward, revealing your bare legs and lace panties. You felt him caress your thighs, dipping his hand between your legs, and you broke the kiss, sighing deeply as your eyes rolled backward. You heard him panting heavily, and looked up to see him staring down at you wantonly, eyes ablaze with desire and hair shining pink with a few thin strands of red peeking through.   
“ _Babes…_ ”  
“ _Shh,_ ” you whispered, reaching up for him and pulling him back down to you, “ _Don’t stop…_ ” 
  * And again he obliged, because how could he say no to you? Again he captured your mouth, pushing his body flush against yours as you arched your back to meet his hips halfway. You quickly undid the top buttons of your dress, reaching down for his hand and pulling it up to guide him beneath the fabric. He followed your lead, groaning gutturally when his hand covered your breast. His mouth moved to your neck, nibbling and suckling on all your sweet spots. The feeling of his mouth, so cool and yet so scalding hot, was so delightful you could barely speak. “ _D-dress…_ ” you managed to choke out, craning your neck desperately to give him more access and rolling your head back when he bit down on a soft spot and started leaving a hickey there. “ _Take it…off…p-please…_ ” You knew all it would take was a snap of his fingers, and sure enough in the blink of an eye you felt your dress disappear. You were left only in your lingerie, and he forcedly pulled himself away, resting back on his legs as he admired your body silently and you tried to catch your breath. 
  * “ _Fuck,_ ” he whispered under his breath, “How are you so _beautiful_ …”   
But you were unable to keep still: you got up, mirroring his position, and started tracing the contours of his body with your hands. You hovered above his crotch and caressed the fabric there, feeling his growing bulge beneath your hand as you pulled yourself up and started kissing his neck. “I want you so much…” you whispered, pulling your body flush against his and earning another moan from him. His hands wrapped around your waist, you finally started pushing his jacket off his shoulders, opening the last buttons of his shirt…and just when you were about to slide your hands beneath the fabric, that’s when something went wrong. 
  * You heard him gasp loudly, and next thing you knew you felt him disappear beneath your hands with a slight pop. You opened your eyes, startled. You saw him reappear a few feet away from you, breathing heavily, eyes wide, clutching his shirt closed. You were so confused, it took you a moment to realize what had just happened. What did you do wrong?   
“Beej…”  
“I’m sorry - ”  
“Beej, what’s the matter -?”   
“I c-can’t do this…”   
By now you were starting to feel very concerned. You got on your feet, stepping towards him, and frowned when you saw him take a step back and turn away from you.   
“Beetlejuice, what’s going on?” You asked, concern filling your voice, “What did I do-?”  
“Nothing,” he replied hastily, his voice quivering, “It’s-it’s not you, it’s j-just…this is my fault.”  
“What is?” You couldn’t understand what he was saying. Now, standing in front of him, you noticed he was actually trembling. “Oh, Beej…” you whispered, “You’re trembling.”   
He looked down, too embarrassed to answer. You gently touched his arm, “Please, please tell me what’s wrong?” 
  * For a moment, you feared he wouldn’t answer and would just disappear in front of you. His hair was wildly shifting between purple and blue: what was making him so sad and depressed, at the same time? After what felt like an infinity, you heard him answer so quietly you couldn’t make out the words.   
“What’s that, baby?” You asked, stepping closer so that you could gently lean into him.   
“It’s m-my body,” he repeated softly.  
“Why? What’s the matter?” You were truly puzzled.   
He shook his head, “I-I can’t. I thought it wouldn’t be a problem, but with you….I just c-can’t bear to show you.”   
“Show me what? Your body?”   
He nodded slowly.   
“You’re embarrassed to get naked in front of me?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “Why?”   
He shook his head again, his hair now turning more blue than purple.  
“It’s… _disgusting._ ”   
Your mouth actually dropped open, “What is disgusting?!”   
“E-everything,” he answered, gripping his jacket tighter, “M-my skin, my hair, m-my stomach, my…my scars…” he trailed off. You were shocked.   
“You have… _scars?”_  
Again, he nodded silently.   
“I’m s-sorry, I just c-can’t do this. You’re just _so goddamn beautiful_ and I’m a…a fucking wreck.” He shook his head and turned away.   
For a moment, you were at a loss for words. Then, you made up your mind. You reached up, cupping his face and turning him gently but firmly to look at you. “Do you trust me?” He didn’t react. “Beetlejuice,” you asked again, “ _Do you trust me?_ ”   
Slowly, he nodded. 
  * “Then come with me,” you took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. He followed you silently, unsure of what to do. You placed him in front of your full length mirror, standing behind him as he stared at his reflection. You gently took hold of his jacket, whispering “ _May I?_ ” And sliding it off when he nodded once. You place it on a chair and returned to stand behind him. You placed your hands on his shoulders. “I know you can’t see what I see,” you said softly, your hands gliding down his back soothingly, “But I need you to trust me and let me do this…” You snaked your hands across his waist and placed them on his stomach, and you felt him tense beneath you. Instinctively, his hands rose to stop you. “ _Please,_ ” you whispered in his ear, “ _Just trust me._ ” For a moment, he stood still. You could tell he wasn’t comfortable. Thinking of a way to calm him, you reached up and began to place small loving kisses on his neck beneath his earlobe. “ _Baby, please…please just let me…_ ” Despite his embarrassment, you felt him relax beneath your touch as he sigh deeply. Taking this as a sign to continue, you slowly began to unbutton his shirt again. To distract him, you kept kissing his neck and gently biting his ear lobe. When you felt the last button come undone, you opened your eyes again and grazed your hands beneath the fabric before pulling it off in one swooping motion. He gasped and froze, eyes popping open. You sensed he was about to do something - maybe disappear again - and you firmly clutched to him.   
“ _Shhh….shhh, baby, baby, wait. Wait a moment._ ” You cooed. He stood still. 
  * You locked eyes with his through the reflection and gave him a small smile. Your eyes roamed downward, and you had to suppress a gasp when your gaze landed on a very unexpected sight. His soft abdomen, layered with a thin patch of greenish hair, was covered in horrible scars that had healed badly. Some looked like stripes, others looked like holes, others like scratches, others still like cuts. Taking them in, you could see they stretched all across his stomach, reaching his thighs and arms and wrapping around his back. You tried your best to mask your reaction, but you couldn’t hide the shock.   
“W-who…?” Was all you managed to ask.   
Again, he was quiet for the longest moment. His hair now turned violet, and his expression fell. Then, all he dared to whisper was, “….My mother.” 
  * You were frozen in shock, but you knew you had to react quickly before he caved in and slipped away from you. You forced yourself to look at him: he was staring at you, waiting anxiously for your reaction. “Oh, baby…” you whispered, before wrapping your arms tightly around him. He lowered his head and turned around in your arms. You clung onto him even tighter, pulling him to you as he buried his face in your neck. His hair switched to midnight blue, and your heart ached.  
“ _Baby…my poor Beej…_ ” you kept whispering, covering his neck and face in kisses and running your fingers through his hair soothingly. He held onto you so tightly, as if he were afraid you’d disappear beneath his hands. “ _I love you so much…”_ you whispered in his ear, and his embrace tightened even more. You felt him start kissing your neck, and you closed your eyes. 
  * You’d had no idea… You really hadn’t. He’d never really talked about having a family, or what his life - ahem, afterlife - had been like before he met you… But, now that you thought about it, you recalled him mentioning how his mother was “ _a literal demon_ ” one time, quickly brushing off the subject right after… But you could’ve never imagined this. Not something as horrible as this. No wonder he feared this intimacy… You knew right then that had to do something to make him understand, to make him see how much you loved him, and you had to do that now. 
  * Slowly, you’d turned your faces towards each other and you had tentatively kissed his lips again, still holding his waist and tugging him towards you. His body was so soft and warm against your skin, and even though you could feel the scar tissue scrape against you, all you wanted to do was prove to him you didn’t care. “ _Please…please let me show you how much I love you…_ ” you murmured between kisses. His eyes were still full of worry and shame, but he took a deep breath and gave you a single nod, before kissing you again. The kiss was different now: almost desperate, full of longing, searching for comfort… 
  * You backed the two of you against your bed and gently led him to lay down on his back. You climbed on top of him, waiting for him to prop his head up on the pillows. You gazed deeply into his eyes.   
“ _I love you,_ ” he said softly. You smiled at him.   
“ _Me too,_ ” you answered, and kissed him again, this time more slowly. He savored the kiss, dragging his hands up and down your sides and caressing your skin. You broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of little nips down his jawline. You were determined to show him how much you adored him - every inch of him. You wanted to worship his body. You wanted to have all of him. Slowly, you moved your mouth to his neck, taking your time to taste his skin and feeling him shudder beneath your touch. You saw him lean his head back and close his eyes as you moved lower still, kissing him across his chest and shoulders as your hands started caressing his waist and stomach. You heard him let out little whimpers and moans as your mouth worked its way down his abdomen. The feeling of sadness and shock you’d had was quickly giving way to an uncontrolled heat, turning into arousal as your bodies started instinctively sliding and moving against each other. You watched his hands fist the covers as your mouth explored his soft stomach. You kissed every scar repeatedly, and slowly moved to his sides where you tentatively took a bite of his love handles. You feared he’d recoil, but was pleased to hear him hiss with pleasure and arch his back.   
“Does that hurt?”  
He shook his head, eyes still shut, “B-babes, _do that again…p-please_ …”
  * You smiled and obliged, biting down on his flesh again, harder this time. You couldn’t quite explain why, but you suddenly realized this particular part of his body was driving you insane with lust. Hungrily, you moved your open mouth across his stomach, biting and sucking on different spots, edged on by his growing moans and grunts. He was loving every moment of this, just as much as you were. You couldn’t get enough of how fluffy and deliciously round this are of his body was, and it was enough to drive you wild. Crouching down like this, you could feel his erection pressing into your chest and decided to move your attention downwards still. You felt him inhale sharply when you tugged his trousers down, and you gave him a moment to adjust and check that he was okay. 
  * But of course he was, and when you gently took him in your hand and tentatively started licking the tip of his length he let out a guttural moan, pushing his head back into the cushions. His hand instinctively glided towards you and he gently took buried it in your hair, and when you took him into your mouth his grip tightened suddenly and he jerked forward, unable to contain himself.   
“ _Oh **fuck** , babes_…” he panted, “ _God, t-that feels **s-so fuc-king good…**_ ”   
You grinned to yourself, glad to see you were making him feel so good after seeing his desperate reaction earlier. Encouraged by his reaction, you settled better between his legs and carried on with your ministrations, kneading his inner thighs with your hands as you moved up and down. With every moment of your lips and tongue, his moans and gasps echoed more loudly in the bedroom. His body was now abandoned completely against the mattress, and you quickly synched your rhythm to the movement of his hips. You were determined to make him feel as good as possible. 
  * Just when you felt him begin to twitch in your mouth, however, his hands moved from your hair to your shoulders and you were suddenly being pulled upward. He didn’t give you time to react, but simply pulled you up to him and kissed you fiercely, rolling you over so that he was on top now.   
“ _Baby… that… felt… **so fucking…. amazing,**_ ” he whispered between kisses, and you closed your eyes. He lowered his mouth once again to your neck and you nestled your hand in his hair - which, you noticed happily, had by now gone back to being hot pink.   
“ _Then why’d you stop me?_ ” You asked cheekily, arching your back.   
“ _Mmm… need… to… be…inside….you…_ ” he murmured against your skin. You knew that was why, of course, but you were just teasing him a bit.   
“ _Yes, baby…”_ you whispered back, spreading your legs and pulling him up for yet another kiss as he gripped your hips and lifted them slightly. You gasped into his mouth as he entered you, and his hands tightened on your skin.   
“ _So good…_ ” 
  * You spent the next couple of hours like this, making love over and over again, worshiping every inch of his body and doing everything you possibly could to make him feel all your love. He held onto you tightly after every orgasm, refusing to loosen his grip and burying his face in the crook of your shoulder and saying how much he loved you over and over again, covering you with loving kisses. 
  * After a few hours you lay on your back, exhausted, closing your eyes and holding onto him as he rested his head on your chest, arms still wrapped around you, both panting quietly. You stared at the ceiling, burying your hands in his hair and gently scratching his scalp, and heard him murmur appreciatively against your body.   
“Go to sleep,” he murmured, “I’ll wake you in the morning…”  
You smiled and took a deep breath, caressing his locks. “Goodnight…”  
“Babes?”   
“Yeah?”  
“…You don’t know…what this meant…” he mumbled, and you lowered your face to kiss the top of his head.   
“I know, baby.”   
“I love you so fucking much.”  
You laughed softly at his incapability of keeping from swearing, “I love you _so fucking much_ too, baby.”  
And with that, he snuggled against you and you closed your eyes, peacefully drifting off to sleep and feeling wrapped in the warmth of his love.




End file.
